Bewitching hips
by StarryNightXIX
Summary: Thorki AU • Tras siglos de contienda, Asgard y Jotunhëim han llegado por fin a un acuerdo de paz. Para demostrar su buena voluntad, el rey Laufey le ofrece a Thor un regalo muy especial: un exquisito bailarín de su corte llamado Loki que se convertirá en su siervo más leal.
1. Uno

Hola bellas!

Bueno, después de terminar con _A tres velocidades_ necesitaba una excusa para volver a escribir porno gay, así que aquí está. La idea apareció a partir de una conversación con **Minemiko**, cuyos sensuales dibujos terminaron de inspirarme, así que el fanfic va dedicado a ella y a nuestra mutua obsesión por el fandom.

Antes de dejaos con el fanfic os lo advierto: Thor va a tener una personalidad mucho más salvaje de lo habitual en este fic porque me encanta su vena vikinga y orgullosa. Además va a haber dirty!talk y mucho smut y dominación.

Espero que os guste!

* * *

La sala estaba completamente abarrotada, repleta de personas y criaturas que habían tenido la fortuna de ser invitadas al insólito y feliz acontecimiento: tras siglos de disputas, Jotunhëim y Asgard habían firmado, por fin, un tratado de paz. Y lo cierto es que llegar a aquel punto no había sido precisamente sencillo. Al fin y al cabo, el reino helado y la ciudad de los dioses habían compartido enemistad desde el principio de su historia. Parecía existir una hostilidad casi natural entre los pobladores de ambos reinos, pero tras haber sufrido innumerables pérdidas en los dos bandos comenzaron a plantearse si resultaba rentable continuar alimentando aquél odio.

Hizo falta tiempo, mucho tiempo para llegar a un acuerdo de paz que resultara totalmente satisfactorio. El resentimiento ganado a partir de eones de rivalidad y mares de sangre derramada no podía eliminarse del día a la mañana, pero fueron precisamente aquellos amargos recuerdos los que movieron a los reyes de ambos pueblos a establecer el tratado cuyos términos habían sido cuidadosamente estipulados y estudiados durante años. Para comenzar, Asgard continuaría guardando el Cofre de los Antiguos Inviernos en su cámara de reliquias a fin de que no pudiera ser empleado para volver a avivar las llamas del odio. Sin embargo, Odín había permitido que se utilizara para reconstruir las ruinas de Jotunhëim, devolviéndole así la prosperidad y la magnificencia que le había arrebatado la guerra. El tratado también sirvió para establecer nuevas rutas de comercio entre ambos pueblos; las fronteras continuarían estando marcadas, pero cruzarlas ya no sería visto como un acto hostil. Por supuesto, jötnar y asgardianos adquirieron un rango de aliados, lo cual significaba que dar muerte a un miembro del otro reino de forma injustificada sería equivalente a asesinar a uno del propio. Del mismo modo, Asgard y Jotunhëim se comprometían a ayudarse en todo aquello que fuera posible, si bien se precisaría un previo estudio del consejo.

La alianza fue sellada mediante un pacto de sangre entre Odín, rey de la Ciudad Dorada, y Laufey, monarca de los Páramos Helados, en una solemne ceremonia. Para asegurarse de que el tratado no peligrara en un futuro se estableció que, si el trono pasaba a otro miembro de la línea de sucesión, el pacto de sangre debía renovarse con el nuevo rey. Una decisión muy sabia si se tenía en cuenta que los herederos de ambos pueblos no estaban del todo conformes con esta nueva perspectiva.

Thor, el primogénito de Odín, se removió de forma incómoda en su asiento, posicionado justo junto al de su madre. Los ojos azules del príncipe de Asgard hicieron un rápido barrido por la enorme sala. Aquella noche se cumplía un mes desde el día en el que los reyes firmaran la alianza, así que el festejo era bullicioso y multitudinario. El Padre de Todos se había asegurado de reunir a invitados de todos los reinos amigos, así que los aesir se mezclaban con vanir, elfos, jötnar y enanos en un ambiente repleto de música e hidromiel. Lo cierto es que todo el mundo parecía contento. Al principio de la velada se había notado cierta tensión entre los asistentes, pero esta se fue diluyendo en ríos de alcohol a medida que la noche fue avanzando.

–¿No crees que es maravilloso, querido? –Thor desvió su atención de la multitud para fijarla en su madre, que se dirigía a él en tono afectuoso. Frigga jamás había sido partidaria de la guerra, así que aquella alianza la había complacido incluso más que al Padre de todos–. Nuestro hogar jamás había acogido a tantos amigos antes... espero que la celebración sirva para fomentar la paz entre los reinos y fortalecer el concepto del tratado.

Thor asintió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Su madre le acarició la mano con cariño y le dedicó una última mirada antes de volverse y unirse a la conversación que Odín compartía con los miembros del consejo sentados también en la mesa. En cuanto Frigga ya no pudo ver su expresión, el príncipe frunció el ceño y presionó los labios. Le gustaba que todo el mundo pareciera tan satisfecho con la nueva posición de Jotunhëim, pero él no podía relajarse tan fácilmente. Después de todo era Thor, hijo de Odín, Dios del Trueno y comandante de la Tormenta; había sido entrenado durante toda su juventud para vencer a sus enemigos, enemigos como los gigantes de hielo. Y, sin embargo, ahora querían que se mezclara con ellos, que los tratara como a iguales y los respetara como aliados. ¿Qué sería lo próximo, pedirle que se desposara con una elfa oscura? Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

Su padre, al que no se le escapaba nada, conocía su desagrado. Odín había intentado explicarle infinidad de veces por qué era necesaria aquella alianza, por qué debían terminar con la hostilidad y difundir la paz. Pero Thor era un guerrero y, pese a que respetaba y aceptaba las decisiones del rey de Asgard, su corazón era incapaz de desterrar el odio y la desconfianza que hizo germinar durante toda su vida. Tal vez, con el tiempo, pudiera dejar de ver a los jötnar como a aquellos monstruos que cosecharon miles de vidas inocentes en el pasado, pero por ahora no podía hacer más que fingir que estaba de acuerdo con la situación.

La fiesta continuó, ajena a los conflictos que Thor guardaba en su mente. Una vez terminada la generosa cena que la casa real asgardiana ofreció a sus huéspedes, llegaron las danzas y las exhibiciones. El príncipe sentía las miradas de algunas muchachas clavadas sobre él, rogándole de forma silenciosa que se aproximara a ellas y las invitara a bailar. Incluso Frigga lo animó a abandonar su asiento en la mesa oficial e ir a divertirse con sus amigos, pero Thor prefirió quedarse allí. A decir verdad aquello era bastante inusual en él, ya que solía ser el primero en alzar su jarra de hidromiel y retar a alguno de los Tres Guerreros a un combate de exhibición con el que se jactaba de su fuerza. Tras la pequeña batalla, no le resultaba nada difícil hacerse con la atención de la mujer que él deseara, a la que siempre terminaba llevándose a sus aposentos tras un par de bailes. Su capacidad de festejar y aguantar hasta la última hora de la noche era bien conocida por todos... pero aquél día solo quería retirarse a su habitación e intentar olvidar que su hogar estaba repleto de gigantes de hielo. Realmente los detestaba. Detestaba su tamaño desproporcionado, el horrible color de su piel y el tono sanguinoliento de su mirada.

Fue pasada la media noche cuando los bailes y las conversaciones fueron interrumpidos por la promesa de un acontecimiento mucho más interesante. El silencio se instaló repentinamente en la sala, y la atención de los presentes se centró en la brillante y dorada puerta principal, cuyo marco estaba ornamentado con exquisitos relieves. Thor, que había estado entreteniéndose haciendo rodar su jarra de hidromiel entre las manos, se quedó quieto, dejándose contagiar por la expectación general.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó en un susurro dirigiéndose a su madre. Sin embargo, la mujer se limitó a responderle con una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad que delató que sabía algo que no le habían comunicado a él.

Antes de que Thor pudiera insistir, las puertas del fondo de la sala se abrieron para dar paso a un pequeño grupo de gigantes de hielo. El príncipe se tensó en su asiento, pero se limitó a observarlos mientras avanzaban por la sala, haciendo que el gentío se apartara frente a ellos. El jotun que iba en cabeza llevaba una túnica púrpura, un detalle bastante inusual teniendo en cuenta que aquellas bestias solían ir prácticamente desnudas. Thor sabía que la escasez de prendas era parte de su cultura, pero aún así le parecía algo impúdico.

Tras el jotun vestido con la túnica había otros dos ataviados con la típica prenda del guerrero, aquella que solo cubría el pequeño tramo que iba desde la cintura hasta las rodillas. Los guerreros portaban una pequeña cadena en cuyo extremo se hallaba una criatura de tamaño considerablemente menor a ellos. Thor no pudo verla con claridad en un primer momento, pero su presencia despertó varios comentarios y cuchicheos entre los presentes. ¿A quién demonios llevaban encadenado aquellos gigantes? ¿Y qué se suponía que pretendían interrumpiendo así la celebración?

Por mucho que intentó estirar el cuello, Thor no pudo ver a la criatura encadenada. Los enormes guerreros cubrían su imagen por completo.

El grupo de jötnar avanzó hasta quedar frente a la mesa donde se sentaban los miembros de la casa real, así como sus consejeros. El gigante de la túnica púrpura, que también poseía un par de protuberancias verdosas en el cráneo, hizo una respetuosa reverencia ante Odín. Este correspondió con una inclinación de cabeza, dándole permiso para hablar.

–Padre de Todos, es un honor que nos hayáis acogido junto a vuestra gente esta noche –dijo. Su voz era ronca y profunda, como si vibrara en las profundidades de su pecho–. La hospitalidad que nos habéis demostrado es ejemplar, y mi rey desea que os trasmita su agredecimiento.

_Pomposo adulador_, pensó Thor mientras contemplaba al gigante con los ojos entornados. ¿Transmitir el agradecimiento de Laufey? ¿Y por qué no había acudido personalmente? ¿Es que el rey de Jotunhëim tenía mejores cosas que hacer además de celebrar la paz con Asgard? Aquello era casi una falta de respeto, aunque a Odín no pareció importunarle lo más mínimo.

–Soy yo el que se siente honrado por tener amigos y aliados a mi lado en una noche de celebración –respondió Odín, y Thor tuvo que contener las ganas de dejar escapar un suspiro sarcástico.

–En cualquier caso, en nuestro pueblo es tradición realizar presentes en tiempos de paz –continuó el gigante–. Y, con la esperanza de que la alianza se perpetúe durante los años venideros, Laufey quiere ofrecerle un regalo a su primogénito, Thor Odinson.

Todas las miradas recayeron sobre el hijo de Odín. Este intentó comportarse con naturalidad, pero las palabras del jotun habían tomado por sorpresa. ¿Laufey enviaba un regalo para él? Aquel hecho despertó su interés, aunque también su recelo. No obstante, y aunque habría deseado decir que no necesitaba que ningún gigante le regalara nada y que ya tenía todo lo que deseaba, sabía muy bien la respuesta que exigía el protocolo.

–Aceptaré el presente con gusto –dijo esbozando una sonrisa cordial–. Y podéis asegurarle a vuestro rey que me encargaré de que nuestro tratado de paz se prolongue durante eras. Mientras esté en mi mano, nuestros pueblos jamás volverán a entrar en conflicto.

A su lado, Frigga asintió discretamente. Era su forma de felicitarle por haberse comportado tal como debía hacerlo el futuro rey de Asgard. El gigante de la túnica también pareció bastante satisfecho con la respuesta, ya que esbozó una sonrisa de colmillos afilados antes de apartarse para dar paso a los guerreros que lo seguían.

–En ese caso, permita que os presente a Loki.

Como si aquellas palabras hubieran sido una orden codificada, los guerreros se hicieron a un lado y dejaron a la vista a aquél que llevaban encadenado. Thor entornó los ojos y se inclinó hacia delante de forma casi instintiva. No lo costó comprender por qué aquél tal Loki había provocado tanto ajetreo entre los invitados.

Se trataba de otro jotun, o por lo menos eso indicaba su aspecto general. Sin embargo, era distinto al resto de gigantes de hielo que Thor había visto antes. Su piel era azul, sí, pero de un tono mucho más claro, como el del cielo despejado tras la tormenta. Sobre ella se extendían las marcas que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver en el cuerpo de los jötnar, marcas de guerra y linaje, aunque el príncipe de Asgard habría jurado que las de Loki tenían un trazo diferente, mucho más fino y sinuoso. En cualquier caso resultaba difícil apreciarlas, ya que el gigante estaba prácticamente cubierto por un manto de exquisito tejido dorado que caía desde sus hombros hasta el suelo. Lo único que quedaba totalmente a la vista era su rostro, cuyas finas y afiladas facciones tenían muy poco que ver con las formas bastas de sus compañeros de raza. Y, pese a todo, lo que lo hacía totalmente diferente era su tamaño.

A lo largo de su vida, Thor se había encontrado a gigantes que doblaban su altura, o incluso que la triplicaban. Aquellas criaturas eran grandes, de hombros anchos y cuerpos robustos, pero Loki poseía una estatura _normal_, como la que podría tener cualquier asgardiano. Y además estaba aquella larga cabellera negra que le enmarcaba el rostro y se derramaba como tinta sobre el manto dorado hasta casi alcanzar su cintura. ¿No se suponía que a los jötnar no les crecía pelo? Oh, y eso por no mencionar los amarfilados cuernos que crecían desde la parte más alta de su frente para alzarse en una pequeña y orgullosa curva.

En el nombre de Yggdrasil, ¿qué clase de criatura era aquella?

Thor prolongó su examen visual durante un largo minuto en el que no se escuchó ni un solo murmullo. Su mirada recorrió a Loki una y otra vez descubriendo distintos detalles en cada ocasión, como los anillos enjoyados que se ajustaban a su cornamenta o los diminutos broches de plata que se repartían por su melena. Cuando se percató de que se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo en su observación, el príncipe dejó escapar un pequeño carraspeo y volvió a buscar la mirada del gigante de la túnica púrpura, demandando una explicación.

–Loki ha estado al servicio de la casta real de Jotunhëim durante años –dijo el jotun portavoz–. Ha sido una de las posesiones más preciadas de Laufey hasta la fecha y, como gesto de respeto, desea obsequiároslo a vos.

Las voces de los invitados volvieron a alzarse en múltiples y distintos comentarios. Thor no les prestó demasiada atención, pues ya tenía bastante con su propio desconcierto. ¿Laufey le regalaba un sirviente? ¿Pretendía que aceptara a un gigante de hielo como parte de su servicio, que lo dejara pasearse libremente por los pasillos del palacio y tocar sus cosas como si fuera un asgardiano más? El hielo debía haberle congelado el cerebro.

El portavoz, que supo apreciar la duda en el rostro del hijo de Odín, se adelantó a sus réplicas:

–Sabemos que vuestra familia ya posee un vasto y fiel equipo de servicio –dijo, y el rojo de sus ojos destelleó con astucia–. Sin embargo, puedo garantizaros que Loki es distinto a todo lo que su alteza ha visto antes.

Thor torció los labios en una pequeña y divertida sonrisa. Aquellas palabras sonaron casi como un desafío. ¿Los gigantes creían poder ofrecerle algo nuevo, algo que no poseía ya, que no hubiera visto nunca? ¿A él, Thor Odinson, que había recorrido cada recoveco de los Nueve Reinos? Bueno, eso parecía bastante interesante.

–¿Qué os hace estar tan seguro? –inquirió aún con la sonrisa en la boca.

A su lado, Frigga se removió de forma inquieta. Thor era consciente de que su madre no aprobaba que pusiera en duda las palabras de sus aliados, y lo más probable era que Odín tampoco estuviera muy satisfecho. No obstante Loki era su regalo, y él tenía derecho a hacer cualquier cuestión que le viniera en gana.

El gigante sonrió. Parecía haber estado esperando esa pregunta y, por supuesto, tenía la respuesta preparada.

–Digamos que... Loki posee habilidades muy concretas.

Los ojos de Thor volvieron a desviarse hacia el pequeño gigante del manto dorado. Él no le devolvió la mirada. De hecho, Loki no alzó la vista del suelo desde que había entrado en la sala. Su comportamiento resultaba bastante misterioso, y el hijo de Odín no podía negar que comenzaba a despertar su curiosidad.

–¿Qué clase de habilidades? –preguntó sin rodeos.

–Es bailarín.

Thor alzó las cejas en una mueca de incredulidad. ¿Había escuchado bien? Vaya, así que Laufey, el poderoso monarca de Jotunhëim, le regalaba a un gigante diminuto que sabía bailar. Aquello le habría hecho reír a carcajadas si no fuera porque sabía que lo hubieran tomado como una ofensa imperdonable.

–Nuestras culturas son muy diferentes –declaró conteniendo a duras penas el tono divertido de su voz–. Pero me temo que la danza es algo que ya conocemos. De hecho, todos los presentes eran bailarines hace un momento, antes de que interrumpierais la fiesta –Thor hizo un gesto con la mano, abarcando con él a los invitados que aún observaban con curiosidad desde todos los rincones del salón.

Aquí y allá se escucharon algunas carcajadas apagadas. El príncipe se sintió orgulloso, como si fuera un niño al que le habían reído la gracia. Sin embargo, los gigantes no se inmutaron por su comentario; el portavoz volvió a sonreír con aquella hilera de dientes puntiagudos e insistió:

–Os aseguro que nadie baila como Loki, mi señor.

El orgullo de Thor se apagó como un candil. El príncipe entornó los ojos y se llevó una mano a la barbilla para acariciarse la barba incipiente en un gesto pensativo. Su mirada continuaba clavada en el último que había hablado, y este se la devolvía sin flaquear. Sin duda alguna, aquello era un desafío. ¿Es que los jötnar creían que incluso sus bailarines, sus sirvientes, eran mejores que los de Asgard?

–Bien –concluyó Thor con un gesto de suficiencia, recostándose en el respaldo de su asiento–. Veámoslo entonces. Si baila tan bien como aseguráis... será todo un espectáculo para los invitados de esta noche.

El gigante titubeó por primera vez desde que había aparecido. Su roja mirada voló hasta Loki, y luego hasta el Padre de Todos. Intentó hacerlo de forma discreta, pero Thor no lo pasó por alto: sabía que con aquél gesto, el jötnar le estaba pidiendo permiso a su padre, que asintió para concedérselo. Aquello le molestó ligeramente. Respetaba el poder de Odín, pero no entendía por qué tenía que dar su permiso antes de que se cumpliera una orden que él había dado. Al fin y al cabo era su hijo, y tarde o temprano se sentaría en el trono. ¿Qué importaba que quisiera hacer bailar a alguien que acababan de regalarle? Solo quería comprobar si los gigantes pecaban de vanidad o si su pequeño juguete bailaba tan bien como aseguraban.

–Sea –concedió finalmente el jötnar vestido de púrpura–. Como el príncipe desee.

Thor apretó los labios y mandó que llenaran su jarra de hidromiel mientras los invitados se apartaban un poco de la parte frontal de la sala, haciendo espacio para el espectáculo prometido. El gigante que actuaba de portavoz se aproximó a Loki y le dijo algo en voz baja. El príncipe no pudo escuchar sus palabras, pero al parecer no le hicieron mucha gracia al bailarín, quien alzó la vista del suelo para dedicarle una mirada cargada de ira contenida.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Thor vio sus ojos. Y Loki podía diferir del resto de los gigantes en muchos aspectos, pero no en aquél: sus ojos eran dos pozos rojos como la sangre, fríos y calculadores.

Los jötnar guerreros se encargaron de liberar a Loki, desenganchando la cadena que habían estado sujetando de la argolla que el bailarín llevaba en el cuello. A simple vista habría parecido un hermoso collar plateado, pero en realidad era una herramienta de sumisión y control. Al verla, Thor se preguntó por qué tenían que llevarlo encadenado si se suponía que era un sirviente. En Asgard, los únicos que llevaban cadenas eran los criminales, y nunca los trabajadores de palacio. ¿Es que aquél Loki era peligroso, o los gigantes del hielo confundían con esclavos a sus sirvientes?

Una vez liberaron al bailarín, los guerreros se apartaron junto al portavoz, ocupando un lugar discreto en el margen de la sala. Loki se quedó solo en el espacio que habían hecho para él, pero esa situación no pareció intimidarlo. De hecho, actuó con una naturalidad que rozaba lo arrogante cuando llevó las manos hasta sus propios hombros y empujó el manto que lo cubría, deshaciéndose de él. La tela dorada se deslizó por su cuerpo de piel azul, acariciándolo antes de derramarse en el suelo.

Loki dejó el manto atrás. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia la mesa donde se sentaban los anfitriones de la celebración, pero no hizo reverencia alguna. Ni siquiera inclinó la barbilla, sino que la mantuvo alta en todo momento mientras su roja mirada se deslizaba por los rostros de los miembros del consejo y los reyes de Asgard.

Para cuando los ojos de Loki llegaron hasta él, Thor ya estaba tenso en su asiento, con la quijada apretada y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. La falta de respeto que mostraba el gigante lo irritaba, y no dudó en transmitirle aquél sentimiento con una fría mirada. Loki, sin embargo, pareció no darse cuenta de ello. O tal vez lo ignoró, posibilidad que crispó aún más los nervios del príncipe.

Tras pasearse con aquél exceso de arrogancia, Loki se colocó en el centro del espacio y esperó a que la música comenzara a sonar. A aquellas alturas disponía de la atención de todos los presentes, y aquello parecía gustarle.

Thor no dejó de fruncir el ceño, ni siquiera cuando recorrió la figura de Loki con la mirada. Ahora que se había despojado del manto que lo cubría, el cuerpo del gigante quedaba expuesto a la vista. Demasiado expuesto, tal vez, teniendo en cuenta de que el jotun iba prácticamente desnudo. Carecía de cualquier prenda que pudiera cubrirle el torso, por lo que su pecho y su vientre estaban descubiertos ante los ojos de todos, vestidos únicamente con las líneas azules que recorrían la piel celeste.

En realidad, las ropas de Loki se basaban en una única prenda. Esta, confeccionada a parir de un sedoso y verde tejido de múltiples capas, envolvía la parte más baja de su cadera y caía de forma vaporosa hasta poco más arriba de sus rodillas. No obstante, su cuerpo había sido decorado con multitud de ornamentos que, al igual que la argolla que exhibía en el cuello, eran de plata pulida: brazaletes, grupos de pulseras que tintineaban al chocar entre ellas, un pequeño cinturón de monedas que contrastaba con el verde de sus faldas y un par de tobilleras que caían sobre sus pies descalzos. Y había algo más: una brillante esmeralda engastada que colgaba justo entre sus cuernos.

Incapaz de contenerse, Thor se pasó la lengua por los labios. Cuanto más observaba a aquella criatura, más insólita y atrayente le parecía. Por mucho que odiara reconocerlo -y lo más probable es que nunca lo hiciera en voz alta-, el gigante de púrpura llevaba razón al decir que jamás habría visto algo como aquello.

Y cuando Loki comenzó a bailar, Thor quedó irremediablemente atrapado en su danza.

Los movimientos del jotun fluían entre los acordes de la música. Su cuerpo se entrelazaba con la melodía, convergía con ella para crear un extraordinario y bello resultado. Loki extendía los brazos sobre su cabeza y acariciaba el aire con los dedos; su cabello parecía flotar en un aura oscura tras su espalda. Su plano vientre se contraía cuando agitaba la cadera de forma insinuante y sensual, pero nunca vulgar. El cinturón de monedas que llevaba tintineaba con cada contoneo, lanzando pequeños destellos de plata bajo la luz de las antorchas, y sus pies flotaban con gracia sobre las baldosas de mármol.

Al principio, Loki se limitó a moverse al ritmo de la música, a bailar a su son coordinando cada gesto en perfecta armonía. Sin embargo, llegó un momento en el que subyugó a la melodía. Ya no bailaba para ella, sino que la hacía sonar a su gusto. Parecía que eran las notas las que se adaptaban a sus gráciles contoneos, agradecidas de poder participar en su danza. Esta fue intensificándose con cada segundo transcurrido, volviéndose más agitada, dejando atrás la lentitud para adquirir un tinte más apasionado, si bien igual de elegante.

Loki no bailaba. Hechizaba.

Thor apretó la jarra de hidromiel entre los dedos. Seguía los movimientos del bailarín como si le fuera la vida en ello, sin apenas parpadear. Su corazón había comenzado a latir al ritmo de la percusión que arrastraba la melodía, y la garganta se le secaba más y más con cada sacudida que Loki le daba a su cadera, cada vez que hacía ondear su vientre. Parecía que el jotun disfrutaba de lo que estaba haciendo, como si la danza le proporcionara un placer casi palpable.

La danza comenzaba a llegar a su cenit. Loki continuó aumentando la intensidad de sus pasos, aparentemente ajeno a todo lo que le rodeaba. Era como si hubiera entrado en un trance en el que no existía la multitud de invitados ni la presencia de los asgardianos, como si solo estuvieran él, la música y los movimientos de su cuerpo. Sus muslos comenzaron a mostrarse bajo las capas de tela, que se agitaban en el aire como si danzaran también. Sus brazos trazaban grandes arcos en el aire, su espalda se curvaba en un alarde de flexibilidad y su cabello se abría en un abanico de hebras oscuras cada vez que giraba sobre si mismo. Thor captaba cada detalle y se esforzaba en almacenarlo en lo más profundo de su memoria, como si fuera un sucio secreto. En algún momento se encontró a si mismo repleto de satisfacción, porque Loki era suyo. Su sirviente. Su regalo. Y, por lo tanto, aquél baile era suyo. Solo para él.

Si quisiera que nadie más pudiera continuar disfrutando de la danza, podría hacerlo. Si quisiera reservarse el derecho a ver bailar a Loki, podría hacerlo.

Maldita sea, si quisiera encadenar a aquella criatura al poste de su cama y obligarla a danzar sobre su regazo, podría hacerlo.

Y todo aquél poder conjuró una serie de pensamientos que ensombrecieron su mirada y desataron un morboso calor en su vientre.

La música dejó de sonar; las últimas notas se desvanecieron en el aire al mismo tiempo que Loki finalizaba su danza. Luego se hizo un denso silencio. Ni siquiera los invitados, algunos de los cuales aún continuaban sumergidos en el sopor del increíble espectáculo, se atrevieron a hacer comentarios esta vez. Todos esperaban. Esperaban la reacción de Thor, su veredicto. Sin embargo, el príncipe estaba demasiado ocupado fijándose en Loki, que intentaba recuperar el aliento después de su exhibición. Los labios del jotun estaban entreabiertos, su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de su agitada respiración. Y, pese a ello, continuaba manteniendo su porte elegante y orgulloso.

Frigga puso una mano sobre la pierna de su hijo. Aquello le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, aunque sus pensamientos continuaron girando entorno a Loki. ¿Qué debía decir? Darle la razón a los gigantes no era una idea que le agradara, pero decir que el baile no le había impresionado sería una mentira demasiado evidente.

Al final, Thor se limitó a realizar un satisfecho asentimiento. Luego tomó su jarra de hidromiel, la alzó a la vista de todos y esbozó una sonrisa.

–Brindo por Jotunhëim y su rey, cuya generosidad no será olvidada.

Todos los presentes se apresuraron en localizar sus jarras y a alzarlas también. Incluso Odín, Frigga y los miembros del consejo se unieron al acto del príncipe de Asgard.

–Transmitirle mi agradecimiento a Laufey –le pidió Thor al portavoz de los jötnar–. Y, por favor, uníos a la celebración de esta noche.

Después de aquello, la fiesta fue recuperando paulatinamente su bullicio inicial. La música volvió a sonar y los invitados reanudaron sus conversaciones y sus bailes, encantados con el ambiente. Tal como Thor había pedido, el gigante de la túnica púrpura y los guardias que lo habían acompañado se sumaron al festejo, perdiéndose entre el gentío. Para Loki, no obstante, había otros planes.

Cuando se aseguró de que la gente volvía a estar distraída con sus propios asuntos, el príncipe de Asgard llamó a uno de sus sirvientes de confianza con un gesto discreto para transmitirle una serie de indicaciones muy concretas.

–Quiero que te lleves a Loki de aquí –dijo mirando de reojo al jotun, que había recuperado su manto dorado para volver a echárselo sobre los hombros–. Instálalo en mis cámaras privadas, la habitación anexa a la mía será un buen lugar para él. Proporcionale todo lo que necesite y dale algo de comer si así lo desea, que se sienta cómodo.

–Como ordenéis, mi señor.

–Oh, y... –Thor entornó un poco los ojos sin dejar de mirar a Loki, aún dirigiéndose a su sirviente–. Asegúrate de que no hace ninguna tontería. Tal vez sería conveniente que hablaras con los guardias que lo han traído. Averigua por qué lo llevaban encadenado y, si lo crees propicio, vuelve a atarlo.

El sirviente alzó una ceja, pero luego asintió de forma obediente y se marchó para cumplir la tarea que su señor le había encomendado. Minutos después, Thor vio que aquél mismo sirviente, acompañado de otros dos, conducían a Loki fuera del salón principal. Nadie pareció percatarse de ello. Aún así, el asgardiano decidió que esperaría un tiempo prudencial antes de retirarse a sus habitaciones. Quería asegurarse de que cuando llegara allí, el gigante de hielo ya estuviera preparado para él.

* * *

Bueno, pues hasta aquí. Espero vuestros comentarios y opiniones.

¡Un thorkiabrazo y nos leemos en la próxima!


	2. Dos

Loki se sentó en la cama que le habían asignado y dejó escapar un pequeño gruñido al encontrarla demasiado mullida para su gusto. No obstante, se sintió agradecido de poder descansar un momento. Desde que había llegado a Asgard a través del Bifrost no había tenido oportunidad de relajarse ni siquiera dos segundos. Lo habían tenido todo el día moviéndose de aquí hacia allá, acicalándolo, vistiéndolo, preparándolo para su presentación ante el hijo de Odín, explicándole que era lo que debía y no debía hacer, instruyéndolo para que las costumbres asgardianas no lo tomaran por sorpresa. Y él había tenido que fingir que todo aquél asunto le interesaba, que se sentía afortunado de ser una de las piezas destinadas a fortalecer la alianza entre el reino de Jotunhëim y la ciudad de los dioses cuando lo único que deseaba era degollar a los guardias que lo llevaban encadenado como a un animal y bañarse después en su sangre.

El gigante maldijo su suerte. ¿Por qué había tenido que ser él? ¿Por qué habían tenido que escogerlo como regalo para aquél petulante y orgulloso príncipe asgardiano?

Por desgracia conocía las respuestas a sus propias preguntas: porque él no era nada. No era nadie, nunca lo había sido. No fue nadie en Jotunhëim y no sería nadie en Asgard. Desde que nació le inculcaron muy bien aquella idea, le enseñaron que su único deber era complacer a sus dueños, a los que les debía respeto y lealtad. Era poco más que un objeto creado para el deleite de aquellos que contemplaban sus danzas. El juguete de Laufey, el juguete de la corte. Y, aunque había pasado años esforzándose por complacer a su rey y asegurarse una posición rodeada de lujos y cuidados, al final había resultado ser totalmente prescindible. Continuaba siendo un juguete, pero había cambiado de manos. Ahora dependía de los antojos de un bárbaro asgardiano. Al final resultó que todos sus esfuerzos, toda su paciencia, no había servido de nada.

Loki giró la cabeza a un lado y observó la cadena que se extendía sobre el colchón, junto a él. Era la misma que nacía desde la argolla que llevaba en el cuello y, pese a que otros podrían escandalizarse ante la idea de ser atados de aquella forma, él estaba acostumbrado. Durante los primeros meses que pasó sirviendo a Laufey y a su corte las había llevado como prevención, para evitar que escapara del palacio o algo así. Pero cuando el rey comprendió que su pequeño juguete no tenía ningún lugar mejor al que ir, le quitó las cadenas y le permitió caminar sin el peso de las argollas por el interior de su basta morada. Sin embargo, siempre que tenía que exhibirlo ante guerreros o en un banquete, volvía a ponérselas. Y ya no era porque temiera que pudiera escapar, sino porque era una forma más de humillarlo. Llevar cadenas era un signo de sumisión, de docilidad. Por eso lo habían presentado ante Thor con ellas. Por eso las llevaba puestas en aquél mismo instante, mientras esperaba al príncipe. "Soy tuyo", decían los eslabones, "ahora te pertenezco".

Tras liberar un resignado suspiro, Loki se levantó de la cama y dio algunos pasos por el espacio en el que tendría que vivir mientras sirviera al hijo de Odín. Sus ojos se deslizaron sobre las cortinas de terciopelo que caían frente a los ventanales, sobre los relieves que decoraban las paredes y sobre el mobiliario, tallado en madera exquisitamente ornamentada. Lo cierto es que era una cámara mucho más grande y lujosa que la que había tenido en Jotunhëim, pero no se ilusionó pensando que era producto de una consideración bienintencionada. Al fin y al cabo no se le había escapado el detalle de que su cama estaba demasiado cerca del lecho de Thor.

Las dependencias del príncipe de Asgard abarcaban un gran espacio. Por lo que Loki había podido ver cuando lo llevaron allí, lo primero que uno se encontraba al traspasar las puertas principales era la habitación del asgardiano, provista de todos los lujos dignos de la realeza. A partir de aquella estancia nacían otras cámaras anexas a las que se accedía atravesando unos arcos que abrían umbrales en las paredes: un estudio, el baño, el vestidor y... bueno, y el espacio que le habían asignado a él. Así que, técnicamente, iba a vivir dentro de las dependencias del príncipe. Aquello era algo nuevo; en Jotunhëim había tenido una habitación totalmente independiente, si bien pequeña y más digna de un criado que de un artista en la danza como él. ¿Es que Thor quería mantenerlo cerca para poder vigilarlo o aquella cercanía ocultaba algún otro tipo de intenciones mucho más maliciosas?

No tardaría mucho en obtener una respuesta a aquella pregunta, ya que el príncipe de Asgard hizo acto de aparición a los pocos minutos. Loki pudo escucharlo llegar, así que caminó hacia el arco que se abría en la pared para observar discretamente al asgardiano, procurando que aquél acto no pudiera tomarse como una falta al respeto (en el lugar del que venía, mirar a sus dueños con indiscreción y sin permiso estaba totalmente prohibido).

Thor sintió su presencia y tuvo que contener una sonrisa. Sus sirvientes, tan eficientes como siempre, habían seguido al pie de la letra cada una de sus indicaciones. Ardía por las ganas de acercarse al pequeño jotun y explicarle cuales serían sus condiciones de vida a partir de aquél momento, pero aún así se obligó a ignorarlo durante los primeros minutos. Se movió tranquilamente por su habitación sin dedicarle ni una sola mirada a Loki, ocupándose de deshacerse de su capa y de la pieza superior de la armadura para quedarse en camisa y pantalones. Incluso se tomó un par de minutos para acercarse a uno de los ventanales y observar el cielo estrellado antes de aproximarse al gigante con evidente parsimonia, como si le resultara totalmente indiferente.

–Así que Loki, ¿hm...? –murmuró mientras llegaba hasta el vano donde el jotun permanecía asomado y quieto. Al verlo junto a la imponente arcada, la azulada criatura parecía aún más pequeña y frágil.

Loki asintió y retrocedió un par de pasos, aunque la alta posición de su barbilla impedía pensar que estuviera intimidado. Thor entornó los ojos molesto por aquella pose tan orgullosa, pero no dijo nada y se limitó a observar al gigante más de cerca. Aún llevaba el manto dorado echado por encima, pero eso no le impidió apreciar una vez más los rasgos de su rostro y las pequeñas líneas que se dibujaban sobre su piel celeste, deslizándose por su frente, por sus mejillas y su cuello. Además, ahora que podía ver sus ojos sin la dificultad de la distancia se percató de que no eran de un rojo uniforme, sino que poseían un juego de luces similar al de una gema. Sus pupilas eran enormes y más oscuras, como un par de rubíes atrapados en un suave océano carmesí. Eran unos ojos inquietantes, distintos, pero poseían la misma belleza exótica que parecía envolver cada centímetro de aquella criatura.

–Y dime, Loki... ¿sabes quién soy yo? –preguntó sin dejar de examinar su rostro, fijándose esta vez en la melena azabache que lo flanqueaba y que caía sobre su pecho como una cascada de aguas oscuras.

El gigante volvió a asentir sin decir una palabra y Thor torció los labios en una mueca de descontento. Aún no había escuchado la voz de aquella criatura, pero quería saber si era tan hipnótica como su aspecto.

–¿Es que no sabes hablar? –gruñó.

Loki alzó una ceja y clavó su mirada en los ojos azules de Thor.

–Sé hablar –replicó, aunque en tono respetuoso y calmado. Su voz poseía un acento siseante que evocaba tierras lejanas y desconocidas–. Pero no sin permiso.

Los labios de Thor se curvaron en una sonrisa de pura satisfacción. No solo le habían regalado a un bonito sirviente, sino que además ya venía educado y todo.

–Vaya, veo que te han enseñado bien –dijo en tono divertido sin dejar de sonreír antes de acercarse un poco más a Loki–. Pero tienes mi permiso, así que dime: ¿sabes quién soy yo?

Loki titubeó durante un par de segundos, contrariado por el comportamiento del asgardiano. Sin embargo se apresuró a responder para complacerle:

–Sois Thor –murmuró sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Después de pasar toda su vida conviviendo con gigantes que eran más altos que él, le resultaba bastante extraño poder mirar a alguien sin tener que estirar el cuello hacia arriba–. Hijo de Odín y Frigga, portador del Mjölnir y heredero al trono de Asgard.

–Muy bien –Thor alzó una mano y la condujo hacia la cadena que colgaba desde el cuello de Loki. Tocó los eslabones de forma distraída, comprobando la firmeza del metal, y volvió a preguntar–: ¿Pero qué más?

Los ojos de Loki se entornaron hasta convertirse en una chispeante rendija escarlata. Ante su duda, el asgardiano lo sujetó por la cadena y tiró suavemente de ella, obligándolo a inclinar la cabeza hacia delante.

–Tu dueño, Loki. Soy tu dueño –explicó con impaciencia. Deseaba que el jotun aprendiera cuanto antes aquella lección, pues era la más importante.

–Sí... –respondió Loki sin perder ni un ápice de firmeza en su voz. El tirón de las cadenas tampoco logró intimidarlo, ya que no era el primero que le habían dado en su vida–. Por supuesto, mi señor.

–No –Thor gruñó de nuevo y aflojó el agarre en la cadena, permitiendo por el momento que Loki recuperara su pose orgullosa. Ya se encargaría él de medrar aquél orgullo. Lo desharía en pedazos–. Mis sirvientes me llaman "mi señor". Pero ellos son libres y tú eres mi esclavo, así que soy tu amo.

Pese a encontrarse en una situación así, Loki sintió ganas de reír. Thor era incluso más caprichoso e infantil que sus dueños anteriores; parecía tener una imperiosa necesidad de destacar su superioridad. Era como un niño, aunque aún no sabía decir si eso era bueno o le traería problemas.

–Como queráis... _amo_.

Thor se separó y le dedicó una sonrisa complacida que a Loki se le antojó extraña. Los gigantes nunca sonreían de aquél modo, y mucho menos a él. De hecho, los jötnar solo sonreían por diversión, socarronería o malicia, nunca solían hacerlo por sentir felicidad o complacencia. Ellos expresaban aquellos sentimientos de modos distintos. Pero claro, la sonrisa no era lo único que Loki encontraba diferente en su nuevo dueño. Los contrastes físicos eran más que evidentes, y no solo por el tamaño o el color de piel. Thor tenía aquella melena rubia como el sol, un tono de color inexistente entre los miembros de su raza, y aquellos ojos tan increíblemente azules, como si fueran el cielo despejado que tan poco se dejaba ver en Jotunhëim. Y además estaba el calor, aquel calor que emanaba de su cuerpo en pequeñas oleadas. Los gigantes eran fríos por naturaleza, pero los asgardianos parecían ser cálidos como estrellas.

–Supongo que estarás en buenas condiciones –dijo de pronto el príncipe, arrugando la nariz antes de apartar la mano de la cadena de Loki.

Aquella vez, el jotun sí frunció el ceño. ¿Buenas condiciones? ¿Qué se suponía que quería decir aquél bastardo asgardiano con eso?

Antes de que pudiera ofrecer cualquier respuesta Thor lo sujetó por la mandíbula, presionándosela a ambos lados con los dedos pulgar e índice. Loki intentó removerse y apartarse por puro instinto, pero el príncipe lo mantuvo en el sitio y le dedicó una mirada estricta. Pensó en lo sencillo que sería partirle el cuello en aquél momento: con lo delicado que era aquél gigante no sería más difícil que quebrar una ramita seca. Sin embargo, su intención no era hacerle daño.

–Quieto –le ordenó–. Abre la boca.

Loki le dedicó una mirada cargada de desconfianza, pero finalmente, y ante la insistente presión que los dedos ajenos ejercían sobre su mandíbula, terminó separando los labios y haciendo lo que se le pedía. Entonces, Thor usó el dedo pulgar para levantar con cuidado el labio superior del gigante, pudiendo observar así su dentadura. Comprobó que tenía unos dientes perfectos, rectos y blancos como perlas. Sus colmillos, no obstante, eran un poco más largos de lo habitual y mostraban un filo puntiagudo y peligroso, como los de una bestia salvaje.

–Espero que no muerdas –dijo en tono burlón antes de liberarlo de su agarre.

Una vez recuperó la movilidad, Loki se pasó la lengua por el filo de los dientes.

–No a menudo –respondió sin más.

Thor alzó una ceja, preguntándose si aquello había sido una respuesta desafiante o simplemente sincera. En cualquier caso decidió pasarla por alto y fingir que no la había escuchado. Luego dio unos pasos por la habitación, aquella que hasta hace poco había sido un pequeño salón anexo a su cuarto pero que ahora se había convertido en el hogar de Loki. Había decidido colocarlo allí y no en una dependencia aislada por dos motivos: el primero, que quería tenerlo siempre controlado para asegurarse de que era realmente servicial y no suponía un peligro para los asgardianos. Y el segundo, porque deseaba que estuviera a su disposición a todas horas. Al fin y al cabo era plenamente _suyo_, ¿no? Y por eso debía tenerlo allí, en sus dependencias privadas, del mismo modo que tenía el resto de sus objetos personales.

–Mis guardias me han explicado por qué te llevaban atados los jötnar que te han traído ante mi –dijo pasados unos minutos para continuar provocando a Loki. El pequeño gigante no le había hecho nada, era cierto, (por lo menos nada a parte de hacer un innecesario e irrespetuoso derroche de orgullo) pero no podía evitar sentir un poco de antipatía hacia él, así que ver su expresión de disgusto le causaba un siniestro placer–. Los gigantes dicen que no has intentado escaparte nunca, pero que aún así eres un poco rebelde y necesitas que te recuerden quién manda –Thor sonrió de forma burlona y le echó un vistazo a Loki. Su rostro sereno e impasible le pareció irritante, así que lanzó una nueva pulla–: Aquí hacemos lo mismo, ¿sabes? Atamos a las mascotas rebeldes.

Loki giró la cabeza hacia un lado, cortando el contacto visual con el príncipe asgardiano para contener las ganas de matarlo con la mirada. Thor supo captar el gesto y ensanchó su sonrisa.

–¿Te consideraban eso allí? –preguntó, nada dispuesto a dejar el tema ahora que sabía que había dado justo en el blanco del orgullo de Loki. Quería hurgar un poco más en la herida antes de darse por satisfecho–. Eras su mascota ¿no? La mascota de Laufey... supongo debe ser muy duro que después de haberte mostrado tan leal con él te regale a un nuevo dueño. Las mascotas suelen ponerse muy triste si son abandonadas...

Loki apretó los labios en vano, pues no pudo contenerse:

–No era la mascota de nadie –replicó, aunque en el fondo sabía que sí había sido tratado como tal.

Para su desconcierto Thor no pareció molestarse, sino que continuó sonriendo con cierta malicia.

–¿Y entonces qué eras, Loki? –preguntó. Sus palabras fueron acompañadas de una mirada que sugería un segundo sentido que al gigante no le agradó en absoluto.

–Sé en lo que estáis pensando –murmuró frunciendo el ceño con algo de rabia–, y os aseguro que os equivocáis.

Thor chasqueó la lengua, divertido, y se aproximó de nuevo a él para mirarlo más de cerca. Desde luego sus guardias no le habían mentido: Loki era todo un rebelde. Puede que no se moviera más de lo necesario, que fuera educado y que guardara las formas, pero tenía una lengua extremadamente afilada. Hablaba más de lo que debería hablar un esclavo, derrochando una arrogancia que, a parecer del hijo de Odín, sobraba. Tal vez Laufey, pese haber utilizado con él cadenas y órdenes, no había sido tan duro con como cabía esperar. Puede que Loki hubiera utilizado sus encantos -porque era evidente que los tenía- para conseguir caprichos. Pero Thor no tardaría en demostrarle que allí en Asgard las cosas iban a ser mucho más difíciles. Él se encargaría de que así fuera.

–Pero qué mascotita más lista tengo –gruñó por lo bajo.

Loki volvió a desviar la mirada. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan humillado. Puede que en Jotunheim solo fuera un esclavo, un juguete, un capricho, pero por lo menos nadie lo atormentaba recordándole lo bajo de su estatus, algo con lo que Thor, no obstante, parecía disfrutar enormemente. Pese a todo, no estaba dispuesto a dejarse amedrantar por un infantil príncipe extranjero. No iba a darle esa satisfacción, ni ahora ni nunca.

–Os he dicho que no era la mascota de Laufey, y tampoco voy a ser la vuestra –siseó al mismo tiempo que alzaba su roja mirada contra Thor–. Puede que os sintáis muy superior, pero no lo sois. Y llamarme de ese modo tampoco va a hacer que lo seáis...

La mandíbula de Thor se tensó en una expresión peligrosa. Si al principio había visto algo de divertido en la indómita lengua del jotun, ahora había perdido toda la gracia. ¿Es que no comprendía que era su dueño? ¿No comprendía que él no era nada más que una posesión con la que él podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana? Al parecer no era plenamente consciente de su situación, pero él iba a dejársela muy clara.

Thor acabó con la distancia que lo separaba de Loki y alzó un brazo para tomarlo del pelo. Hundió las manos en la parte alta de la larga melena negra, aferrándola cerca del nacimiento del cabello, donde sabía que dolía. Tiró lo suficiente para que el gigante se viera obligado a arquear la espalda hacia atrás, a someterse a su fuerza bruta para intentar compensar el dolor. La mirada de Loki brilló con cierta alarma, pero no dejó escapar ni un pequeño quejido. Intentó mantener su máscara de indiferencia, pero sintió una punzada de temor en el pecho. En Jotunheim nunca lo habían maltratado, por lo menos no físicamente, pues Laufey había prohibido expresamente que le pusieran la mano encima para no estropear su bello aspecto. Pero ahora estaba en Asgard y, aunque se suponía que los dioses de la ciudad dorada eran benévolos, no sabía a que riesgos se exponía al provocar la ira de Thor. ¿Y si a él no le importaba pegarle? Era un guerrero, al fin y al cabo.

Durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, Loki esperó recibir alguna clase de golpe que nunca llegó. Si hubiera conocido bien a Thor, sabría que este sería incapaz de ponerle la mano encima a alguien que estuviera encadenado o en una desventaja física tan evidente. Pese a su poder y su maestría en el campo de batalla, al hijo de Odín no le gustaba abusar de su fuerza. No obstante, aquél gigante lo había sacado de sus casillas y merecía algún tipo de castigo.

–No dejas de repetir que no eres la mascota de nadie... –gruñó cerca del rostro ajeno, y sus palabas vibraron con la fuerza de la ira contenida– y quizás tengas razón, al fin y al cabo –Thor deslizó la mirada por el cuerpo de Loki recordando lo que había visto bajo el manto dorado que lo cubría: las joyas que adornaban sus extremidades y la insinuante prenda que cubría sus caderas–. Mírate, no pareces una mascota. Con todas esas joyas que portas... –su tono de voz se volvió un poco más ronco a medida que sus ojos recorrían la figura del otro– más bien pareces una fulana –soltó con desprecio, y sonrió al ver la mueca indignada en el rostro de Loki– Es eso, ¿verdad? Eras la fulana de la corte. La puta de Laufey.

Loki gruñó y se removió para escapar del agarre de Thor. No le importaba que su esfuerzo conllevara pequeños y doloroso tirones de cabello, pues lo prefería a estar sometido a aquél bastardo que lo insultaba para divertirse. Sin embargo, el hijo de Odín usó su mano libre para sujetarlo de un brazo y volver a inmovilizarlo. Esta vez, el jotun sí dejó escapar un quejido de indignación.

–Shhhh... tranquilo, Loki –le susurró Thor con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, como si de verdad intentara consolarlo después de la humillación que él mismo le había propinado para escarmentar su insolencia–. No se lo contaré a nadie, será nuestro pequeño secreto. Nadie sabrá que eras la pequeña y bonita putita del rey.

La furia se hizo un nudo en la garganta de Loki. Las afirmaciones del príncipe asgardiano lo ofendían, pero además eran falsas: él nunca se había comportado como una puta. Jamás lo habían utilizado de aquél modo, ya que los jötnar no veían en él algo atractivo o sexualmente interesante, sino algo simplemente hermoso, tan hermoso como podía serlo un lobo de pelaje blanco o la aurora boreal al cruzar las montañas escarchadas. Él era pequeño, extraño, raro, una anomalía en su especie. Ningún gigante podía tener interés sexual en él, lo cual había sido de agradecer hasta la fecha.

–No soy ninguna puta –aseguró susurrando, dispuesto a defenderse–. Aunque seguro que eso os complacería.

Pese a que Thor se sintió momentáneamente irritado por aquellas palabras, no tardó en cambiar de actitud y dejar escapar una seca y breve carcajada que no anunciaba nada bueno. Loki frunció aún más el ceño y volvió a removerse para librarse del agarre al que era sometido, pero fue incapaz, una vez más, de sobreponerse a la fuerza del asgardiano. Sus manos eran como tenazas que se cerraban entorno a su carne y su cabello negándose a dejar escapar a su presa.

–Tal vez me complazca –murmuró el príncipe sin cesar en su tono peligroso, manteniendo la mirada fija sobre los ojos de su esclavo–. Y en ese caso bastará que te lo ordene para que te conviertas en mi puta.

Loki sintió que su garganta se anudaba incapaz de continuar luchando contra el miedo. Pero no tenía miedo de Thor ni de lo que este pudiera hacerle en un arrebato de ira, sino de su propia condición como esclavo. Su temor nacía de la razón que tenía el asgardiano: bastaba una orden suya para que él tuviera que obedecer como una marioneta privada de todo tipo de libertad. Desde que tenía uso de la memoria, su único deber había sido cumplir las peticiones de su amo, que en aquél momento era, para su infortunio, Thor Odinson. Y el miedo que tenía a no poder llevarle la contraria ni a negarse a sus retorcidos deseos era más fuerte que el que podría provocarle un doloroso castigo.

Al ver que el jotun enmudecía sin poder articular una nueva réplica, el guerrero asintió satisfecho y le soltó el brazo.

–Así me gusta, Loki... –le dijo en un susurro al mismo tiempo que aflojaba también el agarre en su cabello: hizo que sus dedos abandonaran el nacimiento de la melena y se deslizaran para peinar aquellas hebras oscuras que sintió increíblemente suaves. Fue una caricia que contrastó enormemente con la dureza que había empleado hacía tan solo unos segundos, pero Loki se encontraba demasiado cohibido como para apreciarlo.

Finalmente, y tras llegar al límite de su cabello, Thor dejó de sujetarlo y permitió que Loki volviera a erguirse, si bien no se separó de él ni un centímetro. Continuaba estando molesto por la actitud del gigante, pero consideraba que ya había tenido suficiente por el momento. Terminaría aprendiendo quien mandaba allí, por supuesto, pero las mejores lecciones se asimilaban poco a poco. Su objetivo era que el pequeño jotun lo reconociera como un dueño al que respetar y satisfacer, no como un tirano al que odiar.

–No eres tan dócil como me habían prometido –continuó hablando Thor, y podría haber jurado que aquellas palabras volvieron a encender la chispa del orgullo en los rojos ojos de Loki. Se relamió al contemplar sus rasgos una vez más y luego añadió–: pero bailas tan bien como me habían asegurado. Has ofrecido un esplendoroso espectáculo en el gran salón.

Loki contempló a su dueño con cautela, sin dejar que sus halagos lo sorprendieran. Estaba convencido que aquellas palabras, aparentemente aduladoras, escondían algún innoble propósito.

–Pero me temo que no tendrás ocasión de repetirlo –Thor chasqueó la lengua y sonrió derrochando malicia una vez más–. A partir de ahora quiero que bailes solo para mi, ¿entendido?

Aquella voluntad resultó tremendamente extraña para el gigante. Al fin y al cabo, Laufey jamás había tenido la pretensión de reservarlo para él mismo. Es cierto que el monarca de los jötnar le había ordenado bailar solo para él en alguna ocasión, pero normalmente lo utilizaba como un entretenimiento con el que deleitar a toda la corte. Disfrutaba exponiéndolo para que cada uno de sus vasallos lo vieran y envidiaran el maravilloso juguete que poseía. Era una forma más de glorificar su tremendo poder. Y, sin embargo, el hijo de Odín prefería guardarlo con recelo, hacer que sus danzas se volvieran exclusivas y ocultarlas a los ojos ajenos.

–Como ordenéis –respondió Loki regresando a su actitud servicial. Al ver que Thor lo observaba con insistencia recordó el nuevo apelativo con el que debía dirigirse a él–: _amo. _

Thor suspiró, aunque no fue un suspiro relajado y suave, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Loki se percató de que su cuerpo estaba ligeramente tenso, como poseído por la expectativa: los músculos que se adivinaban sin problema alguno bajo aquella piel extremadamente clara parecían contraídos, preparados para algún acto inminente. Y no tardaría en descubrir de qué se trataba.

–Y comenzarás ahora, esclavo –sentenció el asgardiano al mismo tiempo que enterraba los dedos en el manto dorado de Loki y tiraba de él para arrancárselo de encima y arrojarlo a un lado sin aparente esfuerzo. El jotun jadeó con agitación al descubrir en el suelo la exquisita prenda que había estado protegiendo su cuerpo hasta aquél instante. Luego encaró a Thor exigiendo una explicación con la mirada, pero la rotundidad que descubrió en el rostro del príncipe le impidió pronunciar una sola palabra–. Baila para mi.

* * *

Vale, estoy súper avergonzada por el abandono que tengo con mis fics. Bueno, en realidad no están abandonados, pienso en ellos casi todos los días, pero por desgracia este año se me está haciendo muy complicado respecto al tiempo libre. En fin, que lamento ese tiempo taaaan largo que pasa entre actualización y actualización, pero continúo sin querer dejar las historias abandonadas (ni esta, ni Prisionero ni Summerhill, por supuesto).

Muchas gracias a todas (¿y todos? xD) por esperar, por continuar mandando mensajes y dejando comentarios que me permiten saber que continuáis esperando cada día (la presión es una buena iniciativa de trabajo para mi). Y también quiero agradecer las felicitaciones, las críticas y los fanarts que tanto me inspiran. Espero que perdonéis que me haya convertido en una lenta actualizando. (Me pondré a trabajar en Summerhill en cuanto pueda.)

Por cierto, ya que estamos y si me lo permitís también quería hacer una recomendación. Si os gusta escribir y rolear, he encontrado un foro que está muy muy bien ( skipping-stone,foros-phpbb,es/) y es de habla hispana. Estoy tan encantada con él que quería compartirlo (cambiad las comas por puntos en la url).

Y bueno, ahora sí que nada más. Pasad una buena semana, fangirlead mucho con Vengadores II y sed felices.

Estaré pendiente de comentarios y DM's para saber vuestra opinión respecto al fic. ¡Un thorkiabrazo!


End file.
